Bedtime Story
by SlippingSanity
Summary: The story is about a prince running away from the hectic ways of the palace, a shapshifter wanted for treason, an assassin looking for revenge, and a circus performer hiding away from his family. A great grandfather tells his great grandchild Tyka Mare


SlippingSanity: I'm sorry, but I didn't like the way some of my other stories were going, so I decided to write this in their place. I, at this point, have more than likely taken them down. I have them saved, just in case I decide to post them again, but otherwise they will not be on my fanfiction list. I hope that I didn't make too many people mad! Sorry to those I did! I hope that this makes up for it! Same pairings, just a different plot. Please enjoy!

Anime: Beyblade

Title: Bedtime Story

Summary: "The story is about a prince running away from the hectic ways of the palace life, a shapshifter wanted for treason, an assassin looking for revenge, and a circus performer hiding away from his family." The bedtime story a great grandfather tells his great grandchild, though there could be more to it than just a tale... AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and to all those who helped in Beyblade's creation.

Character One: Tyson Granger Character Two: Max Tate

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Rating: T

_Bedtime Story_

_Prologue_

Thick blankets of blues and reds were wrapped tightly around him, tucking the little boy warmly into his bed. His head rested on his pillow, his eyes shut tightly and held together with his attempts to fall asleep but to no avail. Normally falling asleep was something natural for him, but not now. The child could fall asleep during a thunderstorm and blaring music, but now it seemed so hard, even with the medicine he was given.

A cough echoed in his ears as he sid his half closed eyes around his room. He scratched his chest as he coughed, hopping that he could stop the itchy feeling from inside of himself. The boy inhaled and exhaled loudly, sniffing before resuming the open mouthed breathing while he contemplated his situation. He was forced to rest in bed all day because of his sudden cold and,even though he was happy because he got to miss school, he hated it because he couldn't do anything else but lie there. Playing games was not an option because he would get dizzy from the lighting and the camera angles (either that or he would be sent back to bed to rest), going outside was a no-no, and he hadn't had the energy at the moment to do much of anything else.

With a heavy sigh he pulled the covers over his head. Maybe if he pretended that the sun wasn't peeping in through the closed blinds then he could go to sleep. If he went to sleep then he wouldn't have to deal with his crushing boredom. With that goal in mind, he squeezed his eyes tighter.

Achoo!

The boy sneezed, instantly sitting up and reaching for a tissue to blow his nose. Once finished, he threw the soiled paper ball in the small plastic trashcan near his bed which was beginning to overflow.

Growling, the boy threw his body angrily back onto the bed.

"Can't sleep?"

The boy groaned, turning his head towards his great grandfather. "No... "

"How about I tell you a story?"

The boy frowned at the older man. "I'm to old for bedtime stories, grandpa."

"Still calling me grandpa, huh?" the older man shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Yes," The sick boy replied before sneezing. He blew his nose, tossing the used tissue before continuing. "You don't act all that 'great' to me. You act kinda... younger... I guess."

The boys' great grandfather sputtered with suprise. He smiled at the younger one again, sliding a chair from the desk in the room to the side of the bed.

"Well, yes. Ahem... Are you sure you wouldn't want a bedtime story? It would help you fall asleep."

The boy's eyes scanned over his great grandfather, his eyes betraying the frown on the young face. Instead of waiting for what could have possibly been a really long pause of contemplation, the boy spoke against himself. He knew that he could have easily said no and tried to force himself to sleep, but no matter how outrageous the idea it couldn't have possibly been any worse than dying of boredom.

"What is the story about?" The boy asked with curiosity in his voice and a frown on his face. He really, really hoped it wasn't one of those frilly little princess stories that all the girls at his school talked about. He had enough of that pink glitter flower stuff that the girls liked to use as a base for playing pretend, and had pretended to kill one of the 'princesses' at school one day. The boy had gotten sent home early with a note and couldn't go back to school the next day, but it was all worth it. No girl wanted to play the stupid game with him for fear that he would 'Kill the princess' once again. Not once had the young boy argued otherwise, for he was sure that he would have killed the pretend princess, her pretend wicked witch, her pretend prince, and even the pretend horses if forced to play one more time.

"You see," the great grandfather began with a smirk, "the story is darker than the ones you've heard before." The old man's smile increased at the expression now on the little boy's face. "This bedtime story involves a prin--"

"Can it be a prince?" the little boy interrupted.

"Anything you want," The older man laughed.

"Really? Anything?" The sick boy asked, recieving a nod from his great grandfather. "Then can there be two princes? You know, just like my dads? Oh, and no princesses!"

The older man sat in shock, one hand over his heart and eyes wide. Had he really just been asked to tell the other a bedtime story about two men?

A smirk broke out over his face. This was going to be interesting, to say the least. "Okay, but there will be princesses, okay?"

The boy pouted and shook his head, his eyes closing and mouth opening in a yawn.

"But they have to be, okay?" The old man explained, a small pout on his face at the sight of the yawn. The boy was not too far from falling asleep, due to the medication.

The boy glared slightly, but agreed none the less.

"Okay. The story is about a prince running away from the hectic ways of the palace life, a shapshifter wanted for treason, an assassin looking for revenge, and a circus performer hiding away from his family. Does that sound interesting?"

"Yeah... " The little boy nodded his head as he yawned from the medicine finally beginning to kick in. "I wanna hear it."

The great grandfather chuckled, ruffling the sleepy child's hair affectionately as he stood from the seat. "I'll tell you later tonight. Right now, you get some rest, okay?"

"'m not sle--" the boy yawned again, his eyes closing almost against his will. "I'm not sleepy." He forced out.

"Of course you aren't," the great grandfather tucked in the child and gave his head another small ruffle.

A few seconds after his head hit the pillow the child had fallen asleep. The great grandfather snuck quietly out of the room, silently closing the door behind himself with a soft click. He exhaled.

"Just like the lil' dude," He smiled as he walked down the hall, running the story he couldn't wait to tell the boy through his head.


End file.
